


Weight of the Heart

by WerewolfDebitCard



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Frotting, Intimacy, Libra!Severa (fire emblem), Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Secret Relationship, Trans Female Character, Village Maiden!Lucina (fire emblem), Wet & Messy, kings as incarnations of god, medieval priest/king au, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfDebitCard/pseuds/WerewolfDebitCard
Summary: The King's rooms are cold in winter, a single candle illuminating the night. Severa walks carefully across the stone, lifting the covers and slipping beneath them. Lucina welcomes her priest into her arms with a sleepy sigh.
Relationships: Lucina/Serena | Severa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Weight of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cowboy_Sneep_Dip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weight of the Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035396) by [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe). 



> This makes more sense if you read Weight Of The Crown first, Support trans women or die by my sword.

The King's rooms are cold in winter, a single candle illuminating the night. Severa walks carefully across the stone, lifting the covers and slipping beneath them. Lucina welcomes her priest into her arms with a sleepy sigh. 

Lucina is bare where Severa is clothed, a sign that her humours are out of sorts. She accepts Severa, the cold soles of her feet, the shiver of her frigid fingers and the press of her chill shoulders. Lucina gives to her, warm breath on the back of her neck, an arm hooked around her waist to draw her in. Severa shudders. It's not the cold. 

"You're safe with me," Lucina purrs. 

Severa turns her head, moving into the warm space her lord gives up to her as she shuffles by inches to be face to face in her arms. Lucina's mouth is beautiful; red. Severa thinks for a long moment of breaking it all down, every useless rule and divine law. kissing her. 

She can feel the shape of her length against her back. Not fully hard, but enough. Lucina tries to hide it but Severa turns around, reaches for it slowly, so that at any time she can be stopped. Lucina only breathes. 

She lowers her head to Lucina's collarbone, kissing the dip. 

Lucina's hand rises to touch, across her shoulders loosely with sleep and curling up by her nape. Severa loves her, every part of her. 

She inches down the bed further, kissing the centre line of her chest, a hand lightly on her abdomen as she goes further down to kiss the point where Lucina's rib cage ends. Lucina's hands do all they can do to avoid tangling her golden hair, her abdomen flexing in with every kiss. Severa pauses, lapping at the curled hairs that mark a trail down the middle of Lucina’s abdomen. 

"You don't have to-"

"I want to, Milord. Do you?"

Lucina doesn't answer right away. She reaches below the covers, stroking her hair and then taking a fistful of it gently, close to Severa's nape. Severa's breath stutters warm over Lucina's thigh. It seems they're both excited about the idea.

"No?" she asks, the word mostly breath. Her hand is on Lucina’s hip, and she feels the twitch in kind. 

"Yes," Lucina replies.

Lucina shifts, her grip releasing for moments as she relaxes on the sheets. She puts her hands down by her sides, pressing them into the mattress.

Severa puts her mouth down at the dip of her hip, raises up on her forearms to meet the silk soft of Lucina's length, mostly hard. She curls her fingers loosely around it, brushing the tip with her mouth. Lucina answers it with a groan, and her cock jumps in Severa's grip. Severa ignores the effect it has on her, closing her eyes and brushing the tender space beneath Lucina's cock with her thumb as she opens her mouth and takes her in. 

Lucina isn't a modest type. Severa focuses on the tip, the salt and the scent and the quiet gasps of her lord. She drags slow up the underside, balancing it on her tongue. 

"Please," Lucina begs her. 

Well, she is her King.

Severa braces one hand on Lucina's hip, taking her in as deep as she dares. She finds her limit, feels Lucina lift her hips to help her along. She breathes through her nose, feeling Lucina's hands once again in her hair, stroking slowly over the length and tucking it back, a tender hand on her crown that slips down to press against her cheek with a thumb. Severa hollows her cheeks, lifting almost off before she tries again. More. More. More- Enough. 

She strokes upward, over the angle of Lucina’s hip, the ridge of her ribs and the notches of muscle she’d learned in her studies. She wants - She wants her. 

All she’s ever wanted. 

Lucina cants her hips slowly, nothing Severa can’t handle. It helps, that she doesn’t have to do everything to please her lord. Lucina’s fist takes a chunk of her hair again, gently pulling her back for a reason Severa can’t yet divine. 

Severa moans, tipping her head back into Lucina’s grip, her lips wet as they slide up the shaft. She uses her free hand to squeeze the base, only distracted for moments, lost in the taste, lost in the scent and sound. She hums around Lucina's cock, as Lucina writhes and cradles Severa's head in both hands, as she hears Lucina groan in kind, as Lucina tells her she's beautiful, that she's wonderful, that she is beloved. 

Severa doesn't need the praise. Her unattended cock aches from the lack of attention but she's doing as she should. She follows back down, moves faster, kneeling, hands braced under the suffocating warmth as Lucina whispers her name and begs quietly, softly, like a secret. 

The king has her own way of letting her priest know when she's done. Quiet before and she's silent at her peak, hips angled to rock gently against Severa's mouth. Severa swallows the divine, the bitter and salt. 

Her throat is raw and her own length unattended. She sits up in front of the King's splayed legs, the deep rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. Severa reaches out, to lay a hand on the smooth of Lucina's abdomen, silent reassurance. The King reclines on her pillows and regards Severa's soft, wet mouth with a hunger in her gaze. 

It dips. 

"Let me help you," Lucina murmurs. 

Severa allows it, the slow sweep up her own thighs with Lucina's sword-roughened fingers, the tender turn back of the hem of her damped nightshirt to reveal the unresolved strain of her shaft. 

"Milord," Severa whimpers. 

"My friend," Lucina says, the word easy on her lips. Watching Severa watch her she plays with her own, still wet with spit-slick and ejaculate, and it doesn't take long before it's firm again. The divine blood in her makes her strong and beautiful. Severa bites her lip, her fists pressing into the downy mattress. 

Lucina crooks her fingers, asking Severa close. Close and closer, until she's sitting in her lap. Severa focuses on breathing, nothing else, waiting. Lucina puts her arm around Severa's shoulder, close enough for a lover's embrace. 

"May I touch you?" Lucina asks, as though the king can't do as she wishes. 

"Milord," Severa says. 

"But may I?" 

Severa rests her forehead on Lucina's shoulder. Lucina caresses the vulnerable line of her back, waiting on her answer. 

"Do as you will, milord," Severa says, trying to be stiff. Her voice wavers and breaks as Lucina turns her head and nuzzles at the tender space beneath her ear. 

"I want what you want," Lucina objects. Her mouth is soft, and her breath is hot, tickling. Severa links her fingers behind lucina's neck.

"Then I want... the best." 

Lucina chuckles, cradling severa in her arms as she kisses her neck, her chest, laying her down on the covers and stroking the long hairs away from her face. Forehead to forehead they touch, and Severa closes her eyes and thinks about that mouth. 

Lucina uncovers her, focused on her task as she kneels above her. Her eyelashes are long and beautiful, the shape drawn in her eye, the fond twitch of her mouth as she reaches to put her bare hand upon the bare skin of Severa's thigh. Severa flinches, surprised. 

"Can I touch you?" Lucina asks softly. Like a sinner, asking to confess in a whisper that sounds like silk. May I, and Can I, as though the world isn't open to her, edge to edge. 

Severa takes Lucina's hand and puts it down on her hot skin, closing her eyes again. As low as she dares, listening to the raw of Lucina's breath as her hand splays and then turns to twins that rove her angles and the soft shapes of Severa, loving her like she's precious and irreplaceable. Lucina bends, kneeling, mouthing prayers into Severa’s skin. 

“I lo-”

“No, milord,” Severa hisses, catching the King’s jaw in her palm.

Lucina shakes her head, propping herself up with one arm and laying noisy kisses down the side of Severa’s neck, her other hand taking a firm hold of Severa’s cock. Severa whimpers at the touch, something she’s needed much more than she admits. She tangles her fingers in the king’s hair, twitching up into her grasp with urgency and with need. 

“Slow down,” Lucina says, soft at first, and then again, “Slow down for me.” 

Severa creaks as she slows, still chained to the rhythm of Lucina’s hand. Lucina stills the cant of Severa’s hips with a firm hand, presses down to hold her there while she turns her head to check what she’s doing, while Severa lifts up on her elbows to put her mouth on Lucina’s bare throat, three fingers up to brush her collarbone and her thumb over the dip. 

Lucina purrs at the touch, caring and careful as she settles Severa’s thighs over her own hips, the heat of her up against Severa, meeting her cock with length against length. She holds them together, grinding slowly as Severa’s mouth opens and her head tips back against the coverlet. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lucina murmurs, bending her head to kiss Severa’s shoulder, the side of her neck as she bucks her hips slowly, building the rhythm of heaven, the pace of a heartbeat. 

Severa can’t rebuke her king for that. She croons, her eyes half closed, forgetting to be quiet as she holds on to her, around the shape of her ribs, ankles linked around Lucina’s waist. Lucina’s breath is warm against her shoulder, the noise of need creeping in as her pleasure builds. 

“Severa,” Lucina whimpers, “Oh, Severa...” 

Severa watches the bliss on the face of her lover, her lord, her King; she’s never been more beautiful like this. She meets the whine tearing out of Lucina’s throat with a hand on her face, the pad of her thumb brushing against the soft give of her lower lip, her own mouth parted to breathe and just breathe. She is carried on the feeling, cared for and held. 

Lucina kisses Severa’s thumb tip, licks the salt and tips her head down to nuzzle into Severa’s palm. She squeezes Severa’s cockhead against her own, rubbing against the slit as it drools damp and slick, hot and hard in her hands, a pleasure to touch. 

“My lord,” Severa manages huskily, her throat still tender with her earlier effort, raw with the pant of her breath. Her exhale hits the sensitive edge of Lucina’s jaw, the sound of her voice making the pace of Lucina’s hips jerk swift and hard. “My lord king.” 

Lucina groans and releases over her own knuckles, whispering an apology as she mouths Severa’s neck, biting down hard on her shoulder as her hips thrust against hers one last time. Severa holds her through it, the hot and wet and trembling shape of her.

“Lucina,” Severa says carefully. She’s not reached her peak yet, even if she’s got close. Lucina’s body is a comforting weight as she rests, boneless, but she wants to clean up before the sheets betray the mark of their passing. If she leaves, she can finish off-

“Severa,” Lucina says, to say she’s heard. She picks herself up, kissing where she can reach across the tired rise and fall of Severa’s chest, reaching across to open the drawer beside her bed and clean up the mess between them with a cotton square embroidered with the king’s mark. She discards it to a corner with a flick of her wrist, stroking Severa’s thigh as she looks at her. She’s pleased with what she sees. 

Lucina takes Severa’s jaw in the crook of her fingers and thumb, pulling her up into a kiss. It’s not permitted but Severa gives over to it, gasping softly into Lucina’s mouth as Lucina strokes her length slowly, gently. Lucina runs her tongue against Severa’s lower lip, taking each inhale as an invitation to dip inside and taste her mouth. 

Severa folds her arms around Lucina’s neck, surprised as Lucina breaks the kiss to put her lips against her cheek, the underside of her chin. She pauses to kiss the dip of her chest, her breath warm against Severa’s thighs by the time the hazy pleasure lets her realize what she’s doing.

“Milord-” Severa says, as Lucina opens her mouth. Lucina glances up at her, ignoring her a moment later as hot warmth surrounds Severa’s cock again, this time more wet, more complete. She hiccups and sighs, handled still as Lucina puts hands up to grasp her thighs and spread them wider, fingers digging into the soft flesh. 

“Please, milord!” Severa says, the pressure of Lucina’s mouth and the dig of her hard fingertips making her head reel and her cock ache. She grabs double fistfuls of the coverlet as she writhes, Lucina grunting softly as the tip of her cock hits the back of her mouth and then eases down her throat. She draws Severa as close as she can, her eyes closing in concentration as she pleasures her. Severa turns her face away to hide it against the covers, embarrassed and needy. It’s a grace she’ll never deserve. 

“My King,” Severa says softly, “I’m- I can’t- It- Lucina, please-”

Lucina digs the short, sharp edge of her fingernails into Severa’s thighs, pulling off as Severa finally comes. Half goes down her throat, the rest into her mouth as she swallows. She doesn’t complain, stroking the hair from Severa’s face, regarding her trembling lip with steady fondness. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I’m so sorry, milord-”

Lucina shakes her head, reaches to pour water into the cup on the stand from the jug, her other hand propped beside Severa’s waist as she leans. She offers the cup to Severa first, water kept fresh and cool by the enchanted silver. Severa takes a sip, wincing slightly with tenderness as Lucina once again makes it all clean and dry.

“I didn’t mean to-”

Lucina takes the cup to drink from it, a fond smile hanging on her lips. She’s relaxed, more so than usual with the weight of her rule often hanging so heavily. 

“I wanted to,” she says, before another long sip, “You’ve done it enough for me.” 

Severa nods slowly, sitting up gingerly. She puts her arm around Lucina’s waist, resting her forehead upon Lucina’s shoulder. She can’t tell if her tremble is from the chill air or the overwhelming buzz of an aftershock still coursing through her. 

“I don’t deserve it,” Severa murmurs.  
She sighs, Lucina stroking her back to soothe her, the other arm hooked around to hold her in return. 

“You have it anyway,” Lucina says, in the calm, certain way she has always lived. 


End file.
